(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in an emulsion storage receiver for use in an emulsifying system, and particularly, but not exclusively, to a receiver for the storage of an emulsion of water and oil.
(b) Description of Prior Art
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,550 issued on Sept. 26, 1978, there is described an emulsifying system for mixing accurate ratios of water and oil to form an emulsion and to store it in a receiver where the emulsion is completely regenerated through a feedback loop. The present invention is concerned with an improved container or receiver construction for use, for example, in such systems where a quantity of emulsion is required to be maintained between predetermined limits in a container to feed burner devices, or the like equipment.
There exists the need to provide receivers wherein emulsion stored therein will be maintained under pressure and wherein a volume of emulsion can be suitably maintained between predetermined limits. Further, there exists the need to provide a receiver which can feed heated emulsion to devices, such as pumps, as used in an emulsion system of the type as in my aforementioned U.S. patent, without vapourizing and gasifying of the fuel oil emulsion as it enters such pump from the container. This vapourization problem arises when heated emulsion is placed into a receiver that is vented to atmosphere and then drawn out of the receiver. This causes the pressure of the emulsion to drop too low resulting in gasifying or vapourizing and the downstream equipment being fed by the receiver then receives vapour as well as emulsion.